Hidden Feelings
by DaGgER210
Summary: They've known each other for a long time but bottling it up makes it only worse.. RoyXRiza First Fanfic R&R[COMPLETED][FINISHED]
1. Drunken FooL

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA!

First Fanfic…

Hidden Feelings

It was another quite day in Roy Mustangs office signing paperwork and some other boring things. His other subordinates(Havoc, Fury, Falman and Breda ) weren't there at all. He was about to get way from the paper work to say that he was going to look for havoc and the rest. But Hawkeye pointed a gun at him quick. Then once again he was bored signing paperwork.

After a while he couldn't keep up with the pile of paperwork in front of him. So he wanted to get a quick sleep. He was able to until Hawkeye noticed. Then he started to yell at him for sleeping. But Roy wouldn't listen at all instead he was wondering how Riza would look like with a skirt on. So he went on to daydream the whole day.

What Roy saw was Riza in her very tight shirt revealing her curves and a short miniskirt. Then he smiled at Riza. Which made her blush a little. Enough that Roy saw it. So Riza tried to ignore this and finish her work but she couldn't stop thinking how Roy would look underneath all that. She giggled a little and Roy came up to her. She blushed furiously. Her face was all red so she tried not to look at Roy.

Until it was time to leave the office they were quite. Until he said something…

"I was thinking about what Hughes said about getting married."

"Taisa?" said Riza.

Then Roy came closer to Riza and she didn't know what to do but blush.

Until they're faces came face to face. Roy locked his lips to hers. It was a very passionate kiss. It was the longest two minutes they had experienced. So until Roy pulled back Riza looked like she was in a trance.

Then Roy started to whisper in her ears.

"I've been looking for the right one to only know she was with me all along."

"I love you." Said Roy.

Riza was speechless. She didn't say anything so Roy took this as a no to his answer .So Roy had a sad face on as he left the office and headed home.

Riza finally got out of her trance to only know that Roy had already left.

So as she was at her house she was thinking what to say to him. She just couldn't sleep on what happened.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the morning came Hawkeye soon started to walk to the station when she spots a lurking, grumbling drunk military boy just sitting down on the bench.

To her surprise it was Roy.. She wasn't able to talk to him or else she might hurt him again. But she coudln't just let him be like this.

So She inhaled and went to Roy and finally said.

"Ro..y" said Riza.

The drunk military boy just looked at her. Then smiled, then passed out.


	2. House of Feelings

Disclaimer: I don't Own FMA

House of Feelings

Riza's P.O.V

I can't just let him lay down here but….. I don't know where he lives. I guess I'll have to take him to my house…but I have to go to work..

With a sigh she carried him with one arm oh her shoulder and carried him back to her house.

She had laid him down in her bed and as she did she saw the innocent look that Roy had on his face. She took her time as she stared at him. She couldn't just leave him there but she did. After a while after staring at him Riza soon came closer to Roy giving him a wet and long kiss. After she had wondered what she had done she couldn't just leave her house but to take care of him.

She pulled a chair over waiting and waiting until h woke up but that never happened until she just fell asleep on his stomach causing him to wake up.

Roy moaned and moaned then when he opened his eyes his eyes grew big and he couldn't believe what he saw. The elegant, the beautiful, the golden beauty oh his stomach asleep.

He then shook her until she woke up and with his charcoal black eyes he stared at her with such a stare that would even make a dog cry. She knew he would be mad but he she somehow mustered up the strength to say the words she always wanted to say to him.

"I…I-" Said Riza.

Until she was cut off by Roy's finger on her lips .

"I know you don't love me…so" said Roy. Until he was cut off by Riza's finger on his lips.

"Roy let me finish". Riza yelled out.

Roy was surprised at her.

"okay"

"Look I do love you sir..." said Riza as she blushed a new red on her face.

Both of them blushed as they looked at the floor. Until Roy lifted her chin and went in for a closer look just so their lips would meet in a passionate and long kiss.

As she pulled back they both said…..

"I love you"

I know it sucks huh yea ill do better next time I guess. Aight then I guess its up to you guys. It's a little corny though. Well R&R!


End file.
